


Untitled (6)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Doomsday. After the events at Bad Wolf Bay, Jackie attempts to comfort Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (6)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: wizard.

On a windswept beach, Rose clung to Jackie in despair. “He’s gone, Mum. I’ll never see him again.”

“That man loves you, sweetheart. Any fool can see that. Take my word for it. He’ll be back: him and that magical blue box of his.”

“No such thing as magic,” Rose sobbed.

“After all the barmy things I’ve seen since you met him? If anyone can do magic, it’s the Doctor. He’s a wizard, he is! He found me my Pete, and he’ll find his way back to you too.” She enfolded Rose in her arms and hoped she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I fought with this ALL DAY!!! But finally I got something that I am almost satisfied with... almost.


End file.
